One Day
by queenpearl
Summary: While shopping in Akhibura, Albacore meets someone she'll never forget!
1. Chapter 1

_As though securing supplies for Shinano was the only thing Albacore got up to._

 _While "shopping" in Akhibura, Albacore makes a new friend._

It was a sub's heaven. After all the hard work securing Admiral Goto's requested items for Shinano, it was nice for Albacore to have a chance to relax. Her activities with Shinano had been a wonderful practice run but Akhibura was the perfect place to really test her skills. She stepped out of the military transport, offering a grateful wave to the driver before turning to face the building she was dropped off at. A massive shopping mall complex. She rubbed her hands together. Oh this was going to be fun!

3 toy stores and 2 candy shops later, Albacore found herself entering the model section of the mall. She was happily sucking away at her "borrowed" lollipop as she browsed the isles. Ever since the world found out about the existence of kanmusu the sales for these things had gone through the roof, particularly for ships of some historical significance and somewhat not historical as well. So Albacore was quite surprised to see that models of a certain all-black galleon were still present. Mind you, there was only one left and it was in the largest size which made snatching it all the more difficult. But Albacore's hands twitched with longing.

"I do hope for your sake you're actually going to buy that trinket, darling."

Albacore whirled around at said voice, seeing another kanmusu standing there. She was leaning against the wall, one hand resting on the left leg of her blue jeans the other curled under her chin as she gazed at the sub in a thoughtful manner. A white laced blouse and a pair of heeled riding boots completed the picture. The bangs of her light blonde hair was partially held back with a pin, the rest free to fall about her shoulders. A pair of sparkling emerald eyes completed the picture. Albacore could also see her true form. A three masted Dutch-fluyt, swift and heavily armed. But no match for her in a battle.

"Shut your mouth sub or you'll catch flies." She laughed, and held out a hand. "Call me Fly."

"USS Albacore SS-218, call me Albie." Albacore replied, shaking on it.

"Albie it is then." As Fly let go, her other hand came up and ruffled her fauxet. She squawked but the headpatts were nice.

"So admiring the merchandise eh?"

"Just a bit." Albacore admitted.

Fly sighed. "Hand it over." She ordered.

"Wha-?"

"The model set that you have hidden in your pocket. Don't deny it."

Somewhat impressed she had caught that, Albacore sighed and did she was told, pressing the kit into Fly's hand. "Thank you." The Dutch ship sighed. "It's my first time ashore in quite some time and I'd hate for my one day's shore leave to be ruined by some subthief's underhanded trickery."

"I swear to behave myself then." Albacore promised.

"Then can you be a lady and show me around lass. I've never been to Akhibura before."

"Neither have I." Albacore replied.

"Then I guess we'll just have to explore together. Two's better they one they say." She said.

"Aye." Albacore agreed.

Fly offered her hand and Albacore took it, admiring the jewel encrusted rings on three of the fingers. "Don't even think about taking those." Her companion warned without looking down at her.

Despite herself, Albacore shuddered. She was good, she decided. Very good. Her knowledge of where and how the inner subthief would strike suggested she knew a thing or two about such things herself. Maybe with just a little bit of sway, she could, well... Old habits die hard you know.

The two browsed the endless shelves. Albacore turned from her selection of workout gear to see Fly pick out a Star Wars saber from a bucket. She turned it over in her hands, utterly fascinated. She jumped, dropping the weapon in surprise as the blade came out, lighting up. Albacore chuckled. She hesitantly bent down and picked it up again, waving it in front of her as though it was a real sword.

"It's called a lightsaber." Albacore offered. "Though nothing like the real thing it makes for great cosplay."

"What's it based on?" Fly asked.

"A wonderful series known as Star Wars."

Fly's look of confusion only deepened and Albacore pitied her all the more. Good thing momboat New Jersey was having a Star Wars marathon tonight. Speaking of, Albacore grinned. "You need to come back to base with me. We can explore more there and I don't know about you but I'm ready for some grub."

Fly grunted. "Sure that's a good idea lass?" She asked. "When I said I've been away for a while I didn't mean just as a "kanmusu" you call it? Your Admiral doesn't know who I am."

"He won't mind, I'm sure of it." Albacore grinned and Fly thanked Calypso that submarines had no sense of right or wrong. At least she knew Albacore wouldn't turn her into Admiral Goto for being suspicious.

Another round through the shops and this time all the items taken were paid for. Albacore had no money so Fly offered to pick up the tab. The fluyt came up to the registrar with an armful of trinkets ranging from model sets to Star Wars toy figurines. "Everything on me." She told the cashier.

He began ringing the items up. "Will that be all today ma'am?" He asked.

"I believe so. Albie?"

"I'm good." The sub chirped beside her.

"Yep, that's all lad."

"Then it'll be $450.90."

That was more money than Albacore could make in a week but Fly merely sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a single gold coin. She tossed it to him. "Ma'am, I hardly think this is..."

Fly leaned over, a dark aura surrounding her. "It'll suffice and you will let us go with this merchandise, savvy?"

"Y-yes ma'am. H-here you are ma'am." He handed her the goods, wrapped in shopping bags.

"Thanks mate, come along Albie!" Fly called, already walking towards the door. Albacore half-skipped, half-ran to keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

Fly sighed as she gazed at the coastline. The last of the sun's rays had disappeared below the horizon minutes earlier, hence her unannounced presence in these waters. Oh it was going to be so nice to feel land under her feet again. As she made her way towards shore, she allowed herself to contemplate the years since her last such landing. Liverpool was a wonderful city, a true port town if ever their was one. Being there almost made her wish for the Caribbean again. But her duties called for her presence in foreign waters.

It'd been 10 years since the Abyssals had first shown their ugly mugs and Fly had quickly grown to hate them. They gave no quarter, leaving behind nothing but the dead in their wake. A mess that was hers to clean up. Not that the navies of the world were any better. Fly still shuddered to think of the World Wars. But at least they had a sense of mercy. Not every poor man was left to die at sea for her to pick up when the guns were silenced. A sigh escaped her. There was no need to dwell on those days now. She could tomorrow, when she was back at sea again. But today, this one day, she could enjoy all to herself. Her one respite amidst a lifetime of servitude to the sea.

The lights of a port twinkled not too far off in the distance but Fly was no fool. She knew it'd be heavily guarded against intruders and she had no desire to reveal her identity to anyone, even if they might be friendly. So she put to shore a mile south, stepping gracefully onto the rocks. A soft sigh escaped her. For the first time in 10 years, there was no rocking motion beneath her feet. No waves to soak her skin. Just a simple breeze and the soft feel of leaves against her toes. The emerald eyes narrowed, becoming fixed on the twinkling lights. The Flying Dutchman was going to have quite the day of shore leave here in this port.

Fly for the most part considered herself a loner. She had to be, in her profession. But the long years of separation had begun to wear on her and she found herself wanting a companion, if only for a short time. Thus it was that she allowed Albie to take her to the naval base in Yokosuka. Home of the JMSDF Kanmusu Fleet. She was going to regret this, she just knew it. But her stomach and Albie's suggestion that they break for lunch, told her to put such fears on hold.

"I've never seen a sailing ship eat that much, ever." Albie was in awe. So far Fly had consumed twice as many plates as she had and she showed no signs of slowing down.

"Things like that happen when you don't have fresh provisions 'xcept once every 10 years." Fly mumbled through her food, bits spraying as she talked.

Albie giggled. Her manners were worse than Jersey's. She straightened as the battleship came over.

"Albie, back early I see. Who's your friend... motherfucker!" The battleship backed off a step as Fly turned to face her. Albie could see the blood leave her face and came to the realization. New Jersey was afraid. The big badass Black Dragon of the United States Navy was afraid! Of a sailing ship!

"You..." Her voice was shy, timid but Fly showed no hints of malice as she wiped her mouth on her napkin, set it down on the table and stood up.

"If there was any ship I would've guessed to have recognized me, it would be you USS New Jersey." She said calmly even as her hands clenched into fists. It was taking all her willpower not to summon her rigging. Such an action would send the battleship over the edge and start a vicious close quarters fight that would lay waste to much of the building.

"The ice field, I saw you..."

"Aye. One amongst many to tuck you in."

New Jersey flinched. "What do you want?" She asked.

"What makes you think I want something from you New Jersey?" Fly replied, sounding half-hurt, half-curious.

"Because you're a bloody pirate. A scallywag!"

"You've been watching those films again haven't you?" Fly chuckled as New Jersey backed off a step again. "I did ask Bruckenhiemer to make them as realistic as possible. He went beyond my expectations."

"So there's some truth to them then?"

"Oh New Jersey dear, they are nothing _but truth_."

Albie was growing more confused by the second and she imagined every other shipgirl in the room was too. Many had left their seats to form a circle around Fly and New Jersey, some expecting a fight. Others just curious to watch things unfold.

New Jersey's eyes narrowed. "You're nothing but a heartless cold blighter!"

"You hate me as though I was the ship who killed those boys, not them." Fly said, nodding to the small gaggle that made up what was present of the Japanese Center Force.

"No, you were just there to pick up the pieces afterwards. Spoils of war as it were." New Jersey sneered.

In an instant she found herself pinned against the wall with Fly's arm across her throat, her opposite hand grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing her head back. The gathered kanmusu were shocked at the hidden strength of this seemingly feeble sailing vessel.

"You think I enjoy it?" She asked, voice no louder than a whisper. "You think I chose the life of a ferry? It is one thing to kill, New Jersey. Any ship can do that. But only one can gaze upon the aftermath, see the countless men give up their dreams, dumping them into the sea as they cross over. You don't know what that's like. To see that again and again not just for a day but for decades on end! Compared to that, killing is easy."

She released her grip, allowing the battleship to collapse to her knees. Fly snorted and turned away, walking back to her table. She would've happily just sat down and finished her plate but it was in that moment that Admiral Goto stormed through the doors, being alerted to the situation by the ever flamboyant Kirishima who skipped along in front of him.

His eyes immediately fell on the newcomer present. "You, my office in 5 minutes." He left just as quickly as he came.

Fly collapsed back in her seat and held her head in her hands. So much for a quiet day.


	3. Chapter 3

Fly felt many things as she made her way to the Admiral's office but her overwhelming feeling was dread. She shouldn't be afraid. She'd faced down far worse than one mortal admiral. But she'd wanted to avoid being noticed. Now that Admiral Goto knew she existed he would try to recruit her. And what's worse, she knew she would accept. Her hatred for the abyssals ran deeper than his did. Given the chance, she'd join the fight. But she could not abandon her duties. But her duties extended to the living portion of humanity just as much as they did to the dead. Like any ship, she was bound to serve.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice said.

Slowly, she turned the handle, letting momentum push he door open halfway, enough for her to walk through. It'd been some time. Military discipline was not something that came naturally to her but she gave it her best shot. Heels clicked firmly together, her hands in fists at her sides.

Goto didn't look up from the report he was filling out behind his desk but the shipgirl who stood over him, _Kongou_ her mind idly supplied, was staring at her with equal parts fascination and horror. Still, to her credit, she didn't give any ground to the fluyt across from her.

At least, Goto looked up. "You may go Kongou, I will deal with our _guest_ alone."

At first Fly thought Kongou might protest but the British born battleship merely nodded and left her flamboyant nature subdued by the other ship's presence. She offered Fly a glare that clearly said "Don't try anything." on her way out.

Goto fixed Fly with that stare that admirals everywhere had perfected. It was the stare that suggested how small she was. How low in the chain.

Swallowing back her nerves, Fly offered a clumsy salute. "Reporting as ordered sir."

"We don't salute indoors." Goto's voice never rose an octave, keeping at its low cold tone. And that worried Fly more than if he sounded like he was actually scolding her.

"Forgive me sir, I am unaccustomed to the military."

"So I gathered. Either a fool or an idiot would dare trespass on military property and then pick a fight with one of my battleships."

"I am not a fool sir." Fly growled.

"Then please, enlighten me. You can start by telling me your name." Goto calmly folded his hands in front of him, patiently waiting for her answer.

She could lie but she had a feeling Goto would see right through that. Fly knew she had no choice other than to bite the bullet. "In the tongue of my forefathers, my name Vliegand Vedmans." She offered a flourishing bow that was only partly mocking. "I go by other names as well. The Chariot, the Ship from Hell, the Ship of Hell, The ferryboat. But the most common is the English translation of my name, Flying Dutchman."

To her great surprise Goto hardly batted an eye, as though he had suspected all along. In fact there seemed to be a bit of smugness coming off him. _"So he did know, or at least he suspected it and I just confirmed it."_ Fly thought.

"I'm assuming you're here because this is your one day ashore?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Picking a fight with a battleship hardly seems like a good way to spend that day, madam Dutchman."

"I did not pick a fight with New Jersey sir." It took all of Fly's willpower to keep her voice level. "She confronted me, not the other way around."

"I see and so you threw her into a wall?"

Fly shifted, looking down. She regretted her harshness with the American battlewagon but New Jersey just wasn't seeing reason.

"How long have you been a kanmusu, Dutchman?" Goto asked, his voice a shade more gentle.

"Since the Abyssals first appeared sir, about a decade." She replied.

"And you've been cleaning up their mess since. I can't say I'm surprised. When those creatures first rose from the deep I wondered what other seafearing legends they brought up with them."

"If you are implying that I am an abyssal sir, I can assure you to quite the opposite. I appeared shortly after the first of them arose, drawn to the trail of the dead they left in their wake like a seagull on a breadcrumb trail. But I did not rise with them. Those foul creatures..." Fly forced herself to shut up then before she got carried away. "You know how they are I'm sure."

"Aye and you probably understand them better than I do." Goto countered.

"You want my knowledge. What do I get in return?" Fly asked.

"Weapons." Goto's reply was immediate. "I can provide you with blueprints. Your fairies can take it from there. Do you even have ferries?" He asked.

"I do." She nodded. "All kanmusu have them. Not even I am an exception to that." Most of the fairies she had now had once been the dead sailors she'd taken onboard. They'd chosen to remain with her, eager for the chance at revenge.

"Then I recommend seeing Ooydoo for the blueprints. You will be under my command and follow my orders. And your orders are as follows: You, Flying Dutchman, will scout and follow the abyssal fleet and report back to me on their whereabouts and their movements. In return, I guarantee you'll have a place in all our major engagements with these fiends from hell."

Fly's grin was predatory as she agreed to his terms. She did not mind them. It would be nice to work with someone for a change. She may've had an ego of a size benefiting her powerful status but even she was not above finding allies. She believe Goto would keep his word but she did not trust him completely. That would take time and she sensed he was willing to work with her on that. He was not a deeply forgiving man but he wasn't strictly by the book either. As long as she stayed within his boundaries...

"May I go then sir?" She asked.

"Yes but I want you back here by the end of the week, Dutchman." He replied.

"After today, I cannot set foot on land again for another 10 years."

"That curse remains with you?" He asked.

"I'd rather not risk it." She shrugged.

"Suit yourself. You may make your berth aboard the Mikasa when you're here. She's a museum ship docked in the harbor."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"You are dismissed."

Fly offered her best military poise before turning towards the door, closing it gently behind her.

Once in the hallway she nearly collapsed in relief. That had gone far better than she expected. As tough skinned as Goto was he was not above bargaining with her. His orders gave her enough leeway to ferry the dead across the barrier should the need arise. A need which had grown less and less urgant as more kanmusu joined humanity's ranks. Fly would be forever grateful to them for that.

Now to find Ooydo...


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting with Ooydo went well enough, if one could say the supply ship promptly fainting upon seeing her as such. Nagato thankfully, was kind enough to step in and give Fly the blueprints. The fluyt let her fairies start on their new project as she made her way back towards the cafeteria. She wasn't sure where Albie had gotten off to but looking in the last place she saw her seemed like a good start.

"Taffy Three CHARRRGEEE!"

That was Fly's only warning before she was promptly tackled by three angry destroyers. Johnston got her in a nelson while Hoel held her head down. Heerman stood in front of her.

"Your hurt mama Jersey." She growled. "Prepare to get served."

"Hey now girls, I didn't do nothin' to your momboat." Fly scowled.

"Oh really? How 'bout tossing her against the wall." Johnston said behind her.

"She started it, not me!" Fly protested.

"Uh huh. You still made her cry." Hoel hissed.

"You don't understand! She hates me because of you!"

"What'd ya mean meanieboat?" Johnston asked.

Fly sighed, knowing she was taking a bit risk. SMSB aside, these three could pound her into driftwood if she put one toe out of line.

"Samar." She replied. "She hates me because of Samar."

"But you weren't even there!" Heerman protested.

"Yeah, I sure don't recognize ya." Johnston agreed.

"I wasn't present at the battle. Only at its aftermath." Fly sighed. "Your fairies can attest to that."

"You stole our fairies?!" Johnston's grip tightened and Fly felt her foremast give way and bit back her respondent cry.

"No, of course not. I merely took them onboard and carried them home. Those that have not returned to you have chosen to stay with me of their own accord." Fly replied.

"You mean you're like some kind of ferryboat?" Johnston asked.

Fly could practically hear Heerman roll her eyes. "No Johnston, she is a ferryboat."

"Aye. Name's Flying Dutchman nice to meet ya." Fly would've said this with a wink but her current position with her head mostly part of the floor prevented that.

She was able to move again as Johnston released her. Cradling her broken right arm she found her feet seeing all three taffies in front of her. Heerman was the only one meeting her gaze. Hoel had her eyes fixed on a rather interesting crack in the ceiling while Johnston took interest in the floor, shuffling her feet.

"We're sorry." She mumbled.

"We thought you were a meanieboat." Hoel agreed.

Heerman just sighed. "Please forgive us?" She asked.

Fly rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah shucks kiddos you're almost-ah fuck it you are cute as hell! Even when you're breaking my masts."

"We didn't, did we?" Hoel asked.

"Just the foremast." Fly shrugged. "Easy fix."

"So you forgive us?" Johnston asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you. You're little shits but you're good little shits." Fly chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around Johnston, giving her a nuggie.

"Eep! Lady Dutchman!" She complained.

Of course the other two weren't wanting to be left out and Fly found herself hugging all three. "Just don't let it happen again alright?"

"We won't!" came the chorus.

"Good girls."

She let them go, starting down the hallway again. Taffy 3 followed her and she saw that all three now met her gaze. Well mostly. Johnston's was directed a little lower and it took Fly a moment before she understood. For a sailing ship, she was unusually stacked. Not Madam Tizera that was also the superbattleship Mushashi but certainly large enough to give New Jersey a run for her money. She rolled her eyes at seeing drool leaking out of the destroyer's mouth.

"C-can I touch your boobies?" Johnston asked.

Heerman immediately elbowed her. "Lewd!" She hissed.

"Lewd." Hoel agreed.

Fly however just shrugged. "Maybe later." She agreed. All three looked at her in shock. "What, I'm a pirate." She offered as way of explanation and that seemed to satisfy them.

But the three weren't quite for long. Hoel was the first to start asking questions.

"You really ferry the dead? Is your captain William Turner? If he is can I see him?"

Fly felt what remained of her day getting longer already but she kept her annoyance under wraps.

"I offer a proposal." She began and immediately had three pairs of eyes fixed on her in wrapt attention. "I tell you stories and in exchange you help me find Albacore. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed."

"All's fine with me."

"Sweet!"

"Okay, I'll talk on the way." Fly emerged from the building into the main courtyard with the destroyers fanning out in escort positions.


End file.
